Life Lessons
by alexmonalisa
Summary: She was lost and her future was bleak. When a certain pyromaniac comes back it's hard to forget the past she desperately wants to forget. Ryro eventually. Please R&R, I live for your reviews!
1. Never stopped caring

**Life lessons**

Totally off the top of my head. When reading remember the word fiction...not everything is a reality sometimes a little fantasy is needed to make things work. You'll catch my drift later. Ok let's begin...

Never stopped caring...

She had been reading a book at the time. Then she heard the sound of the x-jet as it landed. She sighed, carefully placing her book on her bedside table. She shoved her feet into her slippers and slipped her gown on. Then she slowly opened her door and headed down stairs. She walked slowly, glaring at any students who were trying to sneak out of their rooms. As she came to bottom of the stairs, she stopped, rubbing her forehead. She shouldn't read so late at night. She wrapped her gown more tightly around her and continued walking until she reached the elevator. She walked in, leaning against the walls, as it moved down. She walked out slowly and headed to the med-lab. She stopped at the door hearing a heated conversation coming from inside.

'...low-life scum, he is the worst.'

'Bobby, don't be difficult.'

'Difficult? I'm being sensible.'

'We couldn't just leave him there. You know how I feel about the cure. Especially since...'

'I KNOW! But Pyro!'

'For god's sake Bobby, for once just be the bigger man and stop acting like a two year old.'

'Oh sure Kitty, take their side.'

'This is not about sides! Now, I need to get back, they still need our help at Alcatraz. We promised Warren we'd help with the wreckage. Now...'

'I'm not staying with him...and no Kitty neither are you.'

Rogue bit her lip and stepped into the room.

'I'll do it.'

Storm, Bobby and Kitty looked up. Rogue gasped. Lying motionless on the bed was John. He looked bad. His hair was a dirty crimson color. There was dried blood on his face and his hands were bruised. She walked slowly over to the cabinet and pulled out medical supplies.

'You can go. I'll be fine.'

'You sure, Rogue?' asked Storm.

'Go on. It's the least I could do.'

Bobby moved forward but Kitty shook her head. He clenched his fists and stalked out the room. Kitty shrugged and followed him. Storm gave Rogue a hug and left. Rogue started by cleaning the dried blood on his head and in his hair. Then she bandaged his head. Once she was done she carefully examined his damaged wrists. They seemed to be broken, and recently. She cursed Bobby for being such an idiot. She rolled back the sleeves of Pyro top. His flame throwing apparatus was still on him. It seemed parts of it were cutting into his skin. She carefully reached for a scissor and began cutting away at his top. Then she carefully removed the apparatus and bandaged his wrists. She took his Zippo and put it in her pocket. If Bobby found it, it would be gone forever. Finally she hooked him up to the monitors so that she could examine his heart rate. She pulled a chair closer to the bed and curled up in it. And then she sat there, never moving. So many things had happened. The Professor, Jean and Scott were dead. Storm had leadership forced upon her and now had to try to keep the world at peace with mutants, which was hard after Alcatraz. Rogue leaned closer to Pyro, resting her head on her arms.

'Hey Johnny. I'm talking to you now, cause I know you'll be a complete jerk when you wake up. Don't read too much into this, I'm helping you because there's been enough death. People shouldn't have to suffer anymore. It hurts to lose someone we love and it hurts to see people suffer. Besides...'

She stopped as his eyes fluttered. She held her breath but nothing happened.

'John?'

His eyelids twitched but he didn't wake up. She smiled, playing with his hair. She definitely liked him this way.

-xXx-

Yes I know short but hey it's a prologue. I don't want to rush it straight to the point, I want to drag it out and drive you insane with anticipation. Ok since you asked nicely you'll know by the fourth chapter. I think...


	2. Read between the lines

Rogue's Pov and then Pyro POV.

Read between the lines

'Oh God not you!'

Rogue woke up her head pounding. She looked up and their eyes met.

'Oh.'

She stood up quickly and began checking his vitals. Everything was normal. She then walked over to him and took his wrist. She tried to check if it was still broken but he pulled his hand away from her. She sighed and walked over to the operation table grabbing an injection, containing sedative. He started to pull at his restraints, supplied by Bobby. She just sat down, staring at him.

'Your going to make your injuries worse.' she sighed.

'Oh really?'

'I don't want to use this.'

'And I don't want to be here. Or be touched by some fucking homosapien.'

She put the sedative down and folded her arms across her chest.

'If you keep moving there's a chance your wrists will receive further injury.'

He stopped and looked over at her.

'Isn't there someone else?'

'Storm's teaching.'

'Just get it over with.'

She unfolded her arms and walked over to him. She carefully examined his wrists, changing the dressing. Then she moved them up and down carefully trying to see how fast he was healing. Then she moved towards his head, removing the bandage. His injury had subsided, so it wasn't necessary to put to much dressing on. She watched him the whole time. He glared at the ceiling refusing to look at her.

-xXx-

He opened his eyes and turned his head. Not a good idea. It felt like a ton of bricks had landed on him. He tried to move but couldn't. Then he heard someone breathing. He moved his eyes to the left. Rogue.

'Oh God not you!'

Her eyes fluttered open and looked straight into his.

'Oh.'

He watched her stand up and begin faffing about. She reached out and took his wrists. He was taken aback by her warm skin and the lack of her power. Her touch never felt like that. He pulled his wrist away causing her to panic and fetch a sedative. No fucking way was he being put to sleep. He began to pull at the restraints holding him down but with no luck.

'Your going to make your injuries worse.' she sighed.

'Oh really?'

'I don't want to use this.'

'And I don't want to be here. Or be touched by some fucking homosapien.'

She put the sedative down and folded her arms across her chest. Yet the anger didn't reach her eyes. In fact her eyes were empty.

'If you keep moving there's a chance your wrists will receive further injury.'

He stopped struggling and looked over to her.

'Isn't there someone else?'

'Storm's teaching.'

'Just get it over with.'

He stared at the ceiling while she hovered everywhere around him. He winced as she did his wrists. Fucking ice-prick. He'd never pictured an x-man to attack an unconscious man. Even an enemy. But it seemed like he wasn't the only one who lost control sometimes.

'So he's awake.'

Pyro glanced at the door. Kitty stood at the door smiling at Rogue.

'Yeah.' he heard Rogue whisper.

'Hank's here.'

'Ok then. Do you mind?'

Kitty glanced at him and shrugged.

'Nah, I can handle him.'

Handle him? They made him sound like a naughty five year old. Rogue walked out and Kitty walked closer to him. He could smell her familiar peach perfume and felt a little better about being back. At least he could have a little fun.

'You've been out for a long time.'

'How long?'

'Nine days.'

'Nine?'

'Yeah.' she chuckled slightly.

Then she strode over and flopped down in the chair. They stared at each other for a while before she flipped her hair and gazed at the wall.

'Be nicer to her.'

'What?'

'Be nicer to Rogue.'

'That fucking...'

He winced as Kitty punched him in the stomach.

'Don't make me regret saving your life. Storm and I could have left you for dead.'

'Sorry.' he mumbled.

'No prob. But seriously, be nice. She spent everyday with you. Never left your side. Never...'

Pyro frowned. Why? They weren't close or anything. Anymore. They friendship they had was gone. Their only connection was Bobby. Emphasis on was.

'I'll try but no promises. So you single?'

'What!'

'Are. You. Single?'

'Yes but...'

'But nothing Kitten, I'm not in shape right now but give it a few more days.'

He smiled at her stunned look and winked at her. Then he slowly moved his hand over his exposed torso causing her to go a deeper shade of crimson.

'You like?'

'Your so full of it.' she spat, turning her back to him.

He laughed loving her uncomfortable ness. There were two reasons he wanted her. Firstly she was hot and secondly it would piss Bobby off. Nothing was more important than getting revenge on Bobby Drake.

-xXx-

Pyro sat upright on the medical bed, swinging his legs to get rid of the cramps. His head still hurt and he still couldn't move his wrists properly but apparently Storm felt it would be better for him to recover in his own room. So here he was waiting for someone to come get him. He hoped it was Kitty. He felt excited whenever she was near him. He didn't actually like her, it was just lust and of course revenge. And the only thing he had to do to get into Kitty's pants was to be nice to her best friend, Roguey. Said person just walked in, or at least he thought so. She looked different. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, not a single strand near her face. She wore a white lab coat, fully buttoned up so that you could only see her jeans and boots. He raised an eyebrow at her but all he received was a cold stare. Well, well, someone was pissy today. She signaled for him to follow her. He rolled his eyes but slid off the bed anyway. He walked after he trying to think of something nice to say, he hated awkward silences. They were by the elevator now. As they stepped out there was a small girl jumping up and down, glancing around in anticipation. The girl looked up with pleading eyes. Rogue's face softened and she pointed to one of classroom doors. The girl smiled and ran towards the door. Pyro raised an eyebrow but Rogue just muttered, 'new student' and walked off briskly. He was getting sick of this shit. The headed through the corridor leading to the boys dormitory.

'Here you go John. Your own room.'

She didn't look at him when she spoke. Just stared ahead.

'Why do you still call me, John?'

'That's who you are to me, John. I don't like Pyro. Pyro pisses me off.'

'Doesn't take a lot to piss you. Never did. Not a high maintenance bitch like you. You only ever cared about yourself.'

'Fuck off, John.'

'Pyro!'

'Fine, Pyro!' she spat.

She was looking at him now. He could practically see the flames dancing in her eyes. He could also see the bag under eyes and how pale she looked. Then he heard footsteps coming around the corner. He turned to see who it was and cursed as Kitty came around the corner. Time to cool down. He turned to apologize to Rogue but she was gone. He heard Kitty sigh and then felt a painful sting on his shoulder. He turned towards her about to explain that it wasn't his fault, not really, but she was so close. In one swift movement he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her lips to him. She hesitated then he felt her kiss him back. He broke the kiss, bringing his lips close to her ear.

'Let's go somewhere more private Kitten.'

She smiled and they slowly moved into his room, closing the door behind them.

-xXx-


	3. Releasing and Realizing

Ok,ok. Calm down, I know Kitty and Pyro bad! It will be a Ryro but I didn't want them to jump into the relationship. If I get more reviews I'll feel more inspired to write more. And I can't help it if the chapter's are short, I like cliffhangers...

Releasing and Realizing

Rogue stared around her room. It was a mess. Admittedly it was her fault for trashing it but at least she'd got rid of most her anger. She wasn't the only one who was harboring anger. Bobby was letting off an aura of ice. No one wanted to go near him. It didn't help that Kitty was making out with Pyro in the middle of the common room. It definitely didn't help, when she started groaning, 'Fuck me fast, Johnny.' Bobby had practically froze the whole room. Pyro couldn't even fight back since he didn't have his Zippo and his wrists bothered him a lot. Which is came back to why she couldn't clean her room. She had promised Kitty she'd help Pyro with his wrist exercise since everyone else was on a mission or teaching a class. Not that she was happy about this development. But she guessed she had better calm down. Hank had said she should. Of course it didn't help that her pupil was half an hour late. He'd been a little warmer to her lately. Though he still sneered at her and called her 'homosapien' instead of Rogue. He almost had been sliced to bits when he and Kitty were making out in front of Logan's room. Logan spent most his time in his room, marking or preparing for his next lesson. And heaven help whoever disturbed the Wolverine. Only she was allowed to go in, sometimes.

'Knock, Knock.'

'Your late Pyro.'

'Sorry but Kitty...well I shouldn't kiss and tell.'

'Thank goodness ya don't. You ready?'

'Yes miss.' he mocked, raising his hand to salute her.

'Fuck off, Johnny.'

'Shut-up human.'

'Let's just go.'

She stalked out of her room with him following. She led him until they were in the gym. They walked over to a small corner where she had put some things they would need. Weights, books and medical supplies incase of emergency. They started with the basics. John would start by flexing his wrists and then start lifting the lightest weights, then books were for movement coordination and then back to weights. His wrists still hurt but she could see that they were fully functional and not stiff.

'Good job Pyro.'

'Thanks.'

'Any plans?'

'The usual.' he smirked.

'Oh.'

'What?'

'Nothing. So have you decided your going to stay here?'

'Yeah. I guess I have no where else to go.'

'Yeah, I know that.' she murmered.

'Why'd you do it?'

He stopped right in front of her, flames in his eyes.

'Excuse me?' she asked, confused.

'Is being a mutant not good enough for you?'

'Fuck off. I don't owe you an explanation.'

He mouthed his mouth and closed it again. Then he grabbed her wrist holding it for a while. Something was in his eyes. Sadness. But it passed by and he let go of her wrist.

'Pathetic.'

'Do yourself a favor Pyro and get over yourself.'

He rolled his eyes at her. She closed her eyes and rushed off. Why! Why did he have to irritate her so much? Things are easier when people avoid her.

-xXx-

She sat in the common room fuming. Stupid John Allerdyce. Speaking of the idiot he unconviently strutted into the room as if he owned it. He froze when he saw her but then shrugged and sat down next to her. She tried to ignore him but he was trying to catch her attention by humming. Her throat began to burn and another bout of coughing started. Shit! Not now. She began thumping at her throat. She needed to get to Hank. She stood up and swayed, falling into his lap. He flinched and heaved her off. She fell to the ground and heard something clink to the ground. Shit, his lighter.

'You bitch.'

'I...didn't take it *couch* on purpose. John believe me.'

'Then why did you take it?'

'So Bobby wouldn't get it.'

'Why didn't you give it back!'

He stood there, towering over her. She tried to speak but her lungs were constricting. Not now. Not in front of him.

'Hank...Dr McCoy' she choked out.

'Oh my god. Logan!' came a voice.

Her head hurt so much. She lay still hoping it would pass like last time. She reached an arm out but paralysis took over and soon she fell into darkness.

-xXx-

Pyro walked around slowly looking for Kitty. He walked towards the common room and was about to walk out again, when he saw her there. Anger rose through his veins but then he smirked, controlling the fire. He made sure she was looking while he strutted in. Judging by the anger etched upon her pale face, success. He froze as he saw how...sick she looked. He shrugged figuring 'whatever' and sat down next to her. She turned her face away from him. But he wouldn't let her off that easy. He leaned forward trying to catch his attention. Suddenly she started coughing. It wasn't a irritating fake cough but a deep loud throaty cough. She began hitting her throat and her breath became ragged. She started to get up but she swayed and landed in his lap. Caught off guard he flinched and shoved her off. But he regreted the action as she lay on the floor. Then he noticed something next to her. His lighter.

'You bitch.'

'I...didn't take it *couch* on purpose. John believe me.'

'Then why did you take it?'

'So Bobby wouldn't get it.'

'Why didn't you give it back!'

He stood up towering over her. She opened her mouth but all that came out is a wheezing sound. What was wrong with her?

'Hank...Dr Mccoy.' she choked

'Oh my god. Logan!' came a voice.

He whipped around. He didn't see who it was. It sounded like Jubilee, but he could be wrong. He turned back to Rogue who clutched her head as if in agony. She lay still for a while then lifted her arm. Then she started shaking her eyes closed, blue veins popping out on her neck. She finally stopped and lay still. He leaned over her, trying to feel for a pulse.

'Out of the way firefly.' came a growl.

Wolverine shoved him out of the way. He fell to the floor but his eyes never left Rogue. Wolverine leaned over her, tears in his eyes.

'Rogue, honey. It's Logan. Stay with me kid.'

Rogue didn't respond. Logan snatched her in his arms and ran out the room, carrying her bridal style. Pyro noticed that Bobby, Kitty and Storm all stood at the entrance of the common room. And the looks they gave him told him this was his fault somehow.

-xXx-

Pyro paced up and down the med-lab. He was still waiting for the yelling, the screaming, and the punishment. What he'd not expected was Bobby breaking down in tears, Storm walking away without a word and his precious Kitten slapping him. He took it all feeling so confused. What had happened around here? Kitty was back in the common room with Bobby. Storm, Wolverine and Hank were in the med-lab with Rogue. Pyro paced more feeling agitated. Why couldn't someone just talk to him? Eventually the three X-seniors strolled out the room. Storm and Hank walked right past him. Pyro turned to follow them but Wolverine grabbed he shoulder.

'What?'

'She wants to talk to you.' he growled.

Pyro frowned but then shrugged. As long as someone told him, he didn't really care who did. Better to hear from the horse's mouth. Pyro nodded and walked into the med-lab. But Wolverine held him back again. This time the stress had left his eyes and he looked broken.

'Please, don't upset her.'

Pyro just nodded stunned by this man's weakness. What had made him so afraid and broken? He had to know. He rushed into the med-lab. Rogue sat on the bed, hair loose and lab coat off. Her head was down and she had a breathing mask on. She noticed him eventually and carefully removed the mask.

'Hey.'

'Hi. Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I just became too hyped up.'

'I'm sorry...'

'No don't. It's not your fault.'

'Rogue, what's wrong?'

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yeah, I do.'

She pointed over to a chair.

'Sit down and shut up.'

He pulled the chair closer to her. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

'Firstly your right about the cure. Biggest fucking mistake of my life. You're the only one to admit it. Have you noticed how everyone is nice to me, Logan holes up in his room, Bobby is a time bomb and Kitty is suddenly my best friend.'

'Yeah.'

'Well it started when I got the cure. I was so happy that day. But then as I was getting the needle through my arm I panicked, as did my psyches. Then something changed. You see the cure felt like any medicine, calming and well an antidote. But as I panicked it began to burn, I screamed and I cried but they gave it to me. Then I freaked out and ran. One of the guards thought I was a terrorist so they shot me with a cure cartridge...'

'No.'

'Yeah, I was lucky I made it home. I just reached here as they dropped of some victims and planned to go back to Alcatraz. That was the day after the battle. Storm says the sight of me ripped at Logan. I guess I was a mess. Hank examined me. He told me my mutation had created some adverse reaction. Apparently whenever I became angry my power would activate and cause me to lose, well life. Sometimes it even happens at random times. At least that was his first explanation. I should have never taken that cure.'

'Rogue if I knew...'

'No. I liked it when you didn't know. You never gave me that sad look. That 'poor sick Rogue,' look. You treated me, harsh, but normal. That's why I'm telling you. That's why they don't know.'

Pyro sat in silence. He felt so stupid. Also scared. She spoke like there was no hope. Wait! First explanation?

'Why did you go see Hank the other day?'

'I thought he had good news. But he says...said that is a possibility...because...I'm dying.'

He froze. No. Not her. Please god, not her. He reached out but took his hand back. Don't be weak; she needs you to be strong, that's why you know.

'Johnny ahm scared. And ah can't tell them. It'll kill Logan. He's lost so much.'

That was Rogue. Everyone before her. His best friend before all the fighting. The one who stood up to him, not taking his shit.

'Rogue look at me. Your going to fight this for as long as you can.'

'John...'

'No dammit. Marie you're going to fight! Promise me?'

-xXx-

Aah reviewers. Please don't hate that crap explanation of what's happening to Rogue. Just know she's dying. So sad, I'll make a happy story soon. And I'm putting the ryro on full volume. I have to alternate endings planned. So vote what you want Rogue dies or Rogue lives.


	4. Her Mistake, Her Pain

A/N: I made a trailer so please take a look. Thanks. Link in profile

Her mistake, her pain

She looked into his hazel eyes.

'I promise.'

He nodded. Then he stood up and walked out.

'John!'

'Yeah?'

'Don't tell.'

He smiled and nodded. Then he walked away. She felt her eyes. They were wet with tears. She sighed wiping them. So now he knew. It was messed up this disease. Hank was so confused. Warren, well, he couldn't even look at Rogue. The only thing that kept her, Hank and Warren from going is insane is that she still had time. A year, maybe two. Hank was not sure what would happen but apparently she would die peacefully. The first thing that would shutdown is her brain. As long as she didn't have her powers, the psyches of her victims wouldn't over exert her brain. The key was to stay calm. Mind focused equals lungs and heart functioning. She scratched the back of her head and put on her shoes. First things first, damage control. Her friends would know she's ok. Then back to work. She slowly walked to the elevator. She headed slowly up to the boy's dormitory heading right. Then she walked around the corner, taking a short cut to the teacher's rooms. She didn't knock, just entered. He sat at his desk, writing something. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

'Hey Logan.'

'Kid! I told you to spend the night in the med-lab.'

'I will. But its only afternoon. Do you wanna go somewhere?'

'No I have work to do. Besides you can't.'

'Come on, please?'

'No!'

'Ok, but... do you want to get some dinner. Together?'

'How about a picnic in the med-lab?'

'Sure I meet you there at eight. Do you want me to...'

'No kid, I'll bring the food.'

'Ok. See ya.'

She took her arms off him and headed out. She paused in front of Bobby's door. She stood there staring at it. She didn't even notice him behind her.

'There's another reason why he's so broken.' he whispered.

She nodded. Pyro stepped next to her, staring at the door too.

'Bobby and Kitty weren't there when I came back from the cure center. I remember Logan holding me in his arms as he ran down to the med-lab. He carried me to the first available room. And there Bobby and Kitty were, half naked and all over each other. I kinda understand. They both been through the ordeal together and they always loved each other. But it still hurt. Logan got me out of there as fast as he could. But the memory is still there. With so many others.'

She looked at him. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

'Shut up.' she mumbled.

'Wasn't going to say it.'

'Yeah, Yeah. What's the time?'

'Five.'

She still had about three hours.

'Come on. You can do a danger room session. I now know how to program sessions and stuff like that.'

'Cool. Thanks Roguey.'

'Don't piss me off.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' he said taking her hand.

-xXx-

_Three blocks. Two blocks. Home. Gates. Why did they have gates? Pathway. Long pathway. Pain. Stop. Bend. Bend. Bend. Ground. She lay there. She couldn't, she couldn't make it anymore. She lay there, body twisted in agony. She looked down and saw two needles still in her skin. Shit! She could hear movement. Fuck it being dark! She huffed and heaved herself so that she was lying on her back. Dam cure needles! They embedded themselves deeper into her skin. She bit her lip and pulled one out. That did it. She screamed out in agony. Lights flickered up ahead. Then she heard voices._

_'Where?'_

_'Over there Logan.'_

_'Who is it?'_

_'To dark to see.'_

_'Magneto, maybe.'_

_'Highly doubt it Storm.'_

_'Who then furball?'_

_'Oh my god! It's Rogue!'_

_'Marie?'_

_'Logan? Help me.'_

_His face swam into her view. She smiled and lifted her hand. He flinched at her touch and then shock crossed his face._

_'Your...your...'_

_'Normal. Hank?'_

_'Yes Rogue?'_

_'Somethings wrong.'_

_She lifted her arm that had received the cure needles. It was purple and her veins stood out prominently._

_'Oh my god.' whispered Storm_

_'Her pulse is slowing, she's fading...'_

_'No!' growled Logan._

_She felt her body being lifted. Logan ran as fast as he could with her. Soon they reached the med-lab. She heard a giggle from inside. She slowly turned her head. They entered the room and found Bobby with Kitty on top of him. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Then Logan let out a frustrated growl. He took her to the next available room, but that didn't change what she had seen. Yet, at that moment she didn't feel sad. That moment she felt nothing._

-xXx-

This sucked. It was if it was her last meal. Logan's somber expression, the candles, the roses and the expensive food. This wasn't Logan. This wasn't right. She sighed picking at her food.

'You okay kid?'

'This isn't working.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I don't feel happy. I feel depressed.'

'I'm sorry, I'm trying.'

'I know.'

'I just...'

'Don't, not now.'

'I should go.'

'What? Why?'

'You need to rest.'

He scooped her up and put her carefully on the bed. Then he cleaned up everything and packed it all in the basket. Then he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

'Night kid.'

'Night Logan.'

She lay back and closed her eyes. She waited for sleep but it didn't come. A few minutes later the scraping of a chair startled her. She smelt smoke and spice. Pyro.

'What are you doing?' she mumbled.

'Returning the favor. So you stayed for nine days?'

'Yep.'

'Well then, nine days it is.'

'Nine days with you. I seriously can't contain my excitement.'

'I could always go...'

She sat up fast.

'No!'

He smirked. He was still sitting in the chair beside the bed. He hadn't actually moved. An empty threat. She rolled her eyes and lay back down.

'Night Pyro.'

She stopped breathing as she felt his lips against hers. It was short. She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and sat back down.

'Night Rogue. Sweet dreams.'

-xXx-


	5. Play the radio, It'll tell you

Play the radio; it'll explain what you did wrong.

Rogue looked up and raised an eyebrow. In return she received a smirk. Not good. She sighed lowering her head again. So he thought he could defeat. Sure for the past eight and a half days he had won every game they played. But not today. Today was her day. The stakes were high and losing was not and option. He cleared his throat causing her to look up again. He winked at her. She growled. He chuckled , she rolled her eyes. Then it popped into her head. Time to take out the trash.

'Mm.'

'Well?' he asked.

She smiled innocently.

'Colonel Mustard in the library with the…'

'…go on.'

'…with the candlestick. Check it.'

He raised an eyebrow and picked up the small envelope. He took a look inside and his face dropped.

'Shit.'

She jumped up and screamed out in joy.

'In your face Allerdyce! Hahaha. I win. You lose.'

'No need to gloat Roguey.'

She titled her head to one side, ridiculously large grin on her face.

'You don't lahke losing, do ya?'

'Once out of the other seventeen games we've played.'

'But it still hurts.'

'John?' came a small voice.

Rogue leaned to the side and saw Kitty standing at the door. She smiled but Kitty stood with tears in her eyes.

'What Kitty?' snapped Pyro.

'Um… I haven't seen you since, well… do you want to…'

'No.'

'Oh, okay.'

Kitty turned and ran out. Rogue sighed and glared at Pyro.

'Smooth, real smooth Pyro.'

'I told her we should be friends.'

'Friends are nice.'

'Friends don't whine.'

'Friends don't make life harder.'

'Friends don't gloat.'

'Your such a baby John!'

'Let's do something else.'

'Ha! Do you remember the conditions of my winning?'

'You can't be serious.'

'Now look Sparky, you promised you'd would march up to the Wolverine and tell him that he is a pansy.'

'But he'll kill me.'

'You promised!'

'Okay, but come with me.'

'Yeah sure, I'll be there to hold your hand.'

'Oh no, you're going to be my human shield.'

-xXx-

Rogue sat in the rec room. Kitty sat next to her reading a book. Kitty was in a bad mood for some reason. Although she had a feeling why. Rogue thought Bobby could be cold. She tried talking to Kitty but her so-called friend would glare at her. Then she smelt something. Pyro. His smoky scent wafted into the room.

'Hey Roguey.'

'Go away.'

'Just getting my assignment.'

He walked passed them and picked some papers on the table. Rogue looked up and smirked at him. He had to redo some classes because, well, the brotherhood was not a scholarship program. Rogue looked at him and then looked at Kitty, indicating that he should say something.

'Hey Kitty!' he smiled.

She glared at him and turned back to her book. Rogue frowned but shrugged and settled back into the chair. Pyro clenched his fists and stalked out.

'Temper, temper.' called Rogue.

'What happened in Boston?'

Rogue's heart stopped. She stared at Kitty.

'Boston?'

'Look Rogue, Pyro has been ignoring me. Then I found out he was just using me. He's been spending so much time with you; so I thought he was going to use you. So I asked Bobby what happened between you two and why you're always fighting.'

'What did Bobby say?'

' "They've been like that since Boston." What happened?'

'He left. Everyone knows that.'

'He left at Alkali lake. What happened in Boston?'

'I told him something he didn't want to hear.'

Rogue stood up. She ran and ran until she couldn't hear anyone. She ran, climbing in a car and driving. She drove, tears stinging her eyes. Thinking about that day hurt.

-xFlashbackx-

[_It was so easy that night,  
Should have been strong, yeah I lied,  
Nobody gets me like you,  
Couldn't keep hold of you then,  
How could I know what you meant,  
There was nothing to compare to_]

_Rogue sat on the floor of her tent. She lay on her back, arms spread out wide. The zip of the tent up and Pyro entered. He closed the tent quickly so that the cold air didn't get in. She ignored him as he sat in the corner, huddled up. She couldn't believe it. The image stuck in her head. Jean entering Logan's tent. Rogue had instantly fled to the safety of her own tent._

_'Rogue what are you doing?'_

_'Flying, obviously.'_

_'Where are you flying to?'_

_She could hear the smirk in his voice. She frowned and flapped her arms._

_'Far away.'_

_'Where's Bobby?'_

_Don't know, don't care thought Rogue. She only dated the ice-prick hoping that Logan would feel a twinge of jealously. But he couldn't see past his precious Jean._

_'I don't know where Bobby is. I should probably look for him.'_

_'I'm sure he can survive without you.'_

_'I don't think I can live without him.'_

_She heard movement outside her tent. She could sense it was Logan._

_'I love Bobby. He is the only person in this world that loves me.'_

_She smiled, turning her head to Pyro. But his smile was gone. The flames danced in his eyes. Shit. Why was she so insensitive? But Pyro didn't care for her, did he? Not in that way._

_'Come on Johnny I'm joking. I know your my best friend.'_

_'But that's all I'll ever be. You should stop using people.'_

_He rose and went out of her tent. She lay on the floor, more confused then ever._

[_Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
__But I know how I feel about you now_

_All that it takes one more chance,  
Don't let our last kiss be our last,  
Give me tonight and I'll show you]  
_

_'John! Psst! Hey!'_

_'I know your here, I'm just ignoring you.'_

_'Real mature! Storm says time to go.'_

_'Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Now fuck off!'_

_'So...your still angry?'_

_'No, you're not that important.'_

_'Good to know.'_

_She turned to leave his tent. Then she stopped, turned back to him and took a deep breath. She leaned over him placing her hands either side of his face._

_'Why do you hate me so much?' she whispered._

_Confusion crossed his face. Then she was caught off-guard as he pulled her down and kissed her. She tried to push him away put the pull of her powers seemed to make him hold tighter. Finally he pushed her away. She curled into the corner of the tent, shaking slightly._

_'Sorry.' he muttered._

_'Don't be.' she whispered, running out of the tent._

_Not a day pass me by,  
Not a day pass me by,  
When I don't think about you,  
And there's no moving on,  
'Cus I know your the one,  
And I can't be without you_

-xXx-_  
_

Rogue turned off the radio. Nothing happened in Boston. What went wrong happened after Boston and before Alkali Lake. She stopped the car and put her head in her hands. She knew what she did wrong. She should have told him that night that Bobby meant nothing to her. She should of spent every moment with him. She should have kissed him back when he kissed her in the tent. She should have run after him as he walked away. She should of told John Allerdyce that he was the most important person in her life.


	6. Weird Behavior

Weird Behavior

Something was wrong. Pyro could feel it. But it wasn't something bad, it was just weird. It was ever since she came back from wherever she went. Kitty had run into the math's class, sprinting to Wolverine's desk, whispering violently that Rogue had taken off. To Pyro's annoyance, Wolverine had pulled Pyro out of his seat and growling that he should 'take charge'. Pyro had walked to the front of the classroom, stood there looking completely lost. Rogue eventually came back. He was sitting in the library reading over his assignment. He walked to one of the shelves pulling out a book and noticed someone was staring at him. He ignored it, used to the attention. Eventually he did look up and their eyes met. Rogue. She looked like she wanted to ask him about something but was scared. He had asked if anything was wrong and it had taken her about three minutes to say she was fine. He opened his mouth to say something else but she just walked away. He wanted to follow her but decided not to. Later, when he was laying on one the sofas, she had crouched beside him and asked if he was ok. When he replied that he felt sick, he'd only been joking, but she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Caught off guard he had froze but again she had just walked off again. He was now lying on his bed. It was twelve at night and Rogue's behavior had him completely confused. There was a knock at his door. He ignored it thinking it was just Storm or Kitty. The door opened and closed. He froze as he heard her slow breathing. She came over to the bed and sat down. He moved up so that so there was more space for her. She lay next to him, head on his chest. They lay there in silence until he drifted off to sleep.

-xXx-

When he woke up she was still lying on his chest. Her head was tilted up.

'Morning.' he murmured.

'Hey. You look beautiful when you sleep.'

'You were watching me sleep?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I just remembered something.'

'What?'

'It was my fault, when our friendship broke apart. I was being stupid. Forgive me?'

'Yeah. Of course. I'm sorry I left.'

'You did what your heart told you.' She shrugged.

'What was your heart telling you?'

'I wasn't listening to my heart. I was listening to my head.'

'What was your head saying?'

'Use Bobby to get to Logan.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Pathetic I know. I didn't date you because I was scared I'd fall in love with you. I did eventually develop feelings for Bobby when you left. I guess that was out of loneliness.'

'I didn't ask you out because I didn't want to fall in love with you.' He whispered.

They looked at each other then looked away. She had hurt him so bad, but maybe he judged her too harshly. He knew she was lying that night but he'd been so angry at the x-men. He'd always convinced himself that she was pathetic and didn't deserve him but did he deserve her? This beautiful, delicate creature.

'No-one missed you as much as I did.' she whispered.

'Really?'

'John, when a girl says she misses you, no-one in the world can miss you more.'

-xXx-

She sat on the bench outside, book on her lap, looking up at the sky. The clouds were starting to gather. She looked down at her hands. Why couldn't she do it? She really wanted to him how she felt but she didn't know where to start. She wanted to tell but she was afraid she'd break his heart. How could anything so easy ever be so hard to do? All she had to do was say I love you? But whenever she opened her mouth she couldn't do it. She wondered if he still felt anything for her. A small part of her hoped not. A small part hoped he would start pushing her away again. How could she do this? She was dying. Break all ties, it would better. But for whom? Could she really make that choice for him? What if the feelings were guilt? As she sat there it started to rain. She was about to stand up but stayed on the bench staring at the sky. She wished the rain could wash everything thing away. Wash the pain and the anger. Wash away everything, all the past and the future. And there'd be just this moment between him and her. And She'd be the Juliet and he'd be Romeo and they'd been deeply in love. And time would stand still, no death or lies. Just him and her. Here. Together.

'Rogue?'

She turned around. He stood with an umbrella, frowning at her.

'Hey Pyro.'

'What are you doing out here?'

'Thinking.'

'Thinking? Come on, be serious. You could catch a cold out here.'

'I'm serious John. I can't think in there.'

She waved towards the mansion. He caught her hand and pulled her under the umbrella.

'Please.'

She looked into his eyes and saw the anguish. Also irritation. Well, if she was the rain it wouldn't help seeing as he never liked to be wet. She laughed out loud just picturing it.

'What?'

She smiled slyly and pulled the umbrella away from him. He was caught of guard and ended up in the rain, looking like a drowned rat.

'ROGUE!'

'Catch me if you can, firefly.' she grinned, running away as fast as she could.

-xXx-

'Ow!'

'Sorry!'

'Move over!'

'I can't.'

'Rogue my leg has fallen asleep!'

'Then wake it up.'

'Ha frikkin ha. You're quite the comedian.'

'Thank you.'

'Sh!'

Footsteps passed and they could hear a growl. A smile crossed Rogue's face. But Pyro shot her a look of death. The footsteps past and he sighed. Rogue rolled her eyes.

'If that was Logan he would have found us.'

'Us? He's not looking for us! He's looking for me. He thinks I'm the reason you were outside.'

'Which is true!'

'Really?'

'No, don't flatter yourself.' She drawled.

'Again, why are you here?'

'I'm keeping you warm.'

'How is it you change into dry clothes, find a blanket and find me before the Wolverine.'

'Logan has a class. Don't worry he'll come for you.'

Pyro groaned causing Rogue to giggle. Fifteen minutes ago Pyro and Rogue had come in wet, only to meet an angry Logan. Pyro had sped off while Rogue was hauled over Logan's shoulder and taken straight to her room to change into dry clothes. Four minutes ago she'd found Pyro hiding in a storage cupboard. She decided joining him would be fun. Pyro let out a shiver and Rogue pulled the blanket tighter around him.

'Don't worry. I'll protect you.'

'That's my line.' He muttered.

-xXx-


	7. Purple Teddies

Truth, Confessions and Purple Teddies

'You've been really weird lately.'

'I know.'

'You know you've been acting weird?'

'Yes.'

She turned to look at him. He was sitting at the table playing with the last dregs of his cereal. Everyone told her she'd been acting weird. But for some reason her weirdness seemed to bother him the most. She sighed, pulling off her rubber gloves. She had been washing all the breakfast dishes while he sat there trying to eat. She walked to the other side of the table and stood next to him. He didn't look up so she pulled his spoon out of his hand. He looked at her frowning. She smiled and scooped a spoonful of his cereal into her mouth. She chewed slowly, reveling at his irritation. Then she gave a dramatic swallow and placed the spoon carefully back into his bowl.

'Weird.' she stated simply.

'That's not what I meant.'

'Then what did you mean.'

'I don't know. Sitting in the rain. Staying in your room all day. Any of those things sound normal to you?'

'No.'

'So what's wrong?'

'Do you wanna go out with me tonight?'

'What?'

'.Out. Tonight.'

'Did you just change the subject? Anyway, you're not allowed out.'

'Says who?'

'Everyone. It's what's best.'

She looked away from him. She was about to turn around when she remembered something. She stood behind him and put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders.

'Do you always do as your told?' she whispered.

He slowly started to smile and she knew that she had won.

'Come on.' he said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the garage.

-xXx-

If there was one thing he couldn't resist, it was her. He knew all the risks he was taking by going away from the mansion. She was under 24-hour surveillance. Until they knew what triggered her mutation and this disease, she was meant to play it safe. And she was far from safe amidst all this excitement. Pyro knew Wolverine would slice him into tiny pieces when he found out. Hell, he'd probably be kicked out of the mansion for this. But she was so happy. He had taken her to a park, hoping it would be peaceful, but the was some sought of fair going on, so the park was filled with families, food stands, merry-go-rounds and sorts of carnival like activities. He had suggested they go somewhere much quieter but she had just waved him off and pulled him into the crowd. He found them a spot underneath a tree while she got herself something to eat. He waited picking at a few strands of grass.

'Hey.'

He looked up. She had gotten herself some cotton candy and was now nibbling on it. He smiled and felt a flutter in his heart as she smiled back. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there watching people walk by. Whenever the wind blew her hair towards him he could smell the faint lilac scent of her shampoo. Sometimes he would move his hand on hers and tinkle her fingers, causing her to release a faint sigh. After a while her breathing changed, it became slower and paced. He realized she was sleeping. Slowly so not to wake her, he moved her carefully so that she lay across his lap. If there was ever a time he wished he could stop time, it was now. Just so that this could last longer.

-xXx-

When she woke up it was evening. She sat up stretching her neck. She looked around and realized he was gone. She stood up and peered at the nearby faces. No sign of his. Maybe it was for the best.

'Rogue, over here.'

She whipped around. He stood in front of her hands behind his back.

'What you got there?'

'A surprise. For you.'

He brought his hand out to reveal a purple teddy. It was small and had a little necklace around it's neck with a R.

'It's adorable.' she smiled.

Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. She realized what she doing and pulled back. She stood with her hands behind her back and her head down. Stupid idiot, she thought.

'Sorry.' she mumbled.

'That's okay.' he whispered.

She had ruined it. He moved towards her holding the teddy out. She took it, raised her head and mouthed a thank you. then she turned and headed towards the car, while mentally beating herself up.

He followed her without a word. They got in and drove back home. There was a long silence and she knew he hated it.

'I really am sorry.' she muttered.

'Don't be.'

'Are you angry?'

'What! No, confused maybe, you've been really weird, how can you think I'm angry.'

'Because...I...but...you're always saying things like you'd never be with a....normal person.'

'Your not normal.'

She reached out and touched his hand.

'Yes I am.'

'No, to me you're special.'

'I don't understand.'

'Neither do I. Can we talk tonight? I have to some things to think of.'

She bit her lip. They drove into the garage of the mansion. At the end the could see one lone figure standing at the end, arms folded, muscles flexed.

'I guess we have to. We have bigger fish to fry right now.'

A shiver ran past Pyro's spine as Logan walked menacingly towards them.

-xXx-

Rogue sat in Storm's office waiting for Logan. He was dealing with Pyro now. Of course that was an hour ago. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. What started as a good day was steadily growing worse.

'Hey kid.'

She opened her eyes. Logan was leaned against Storms desk facing her. His arms were folded but his stance wasn't as intimidating as before.

'Before you kill me, can I have a head start. About three years maybe.'

'I'm not angry with you, kid. Not anymore.'

'Your not?'

'Pyro explained. Said you've been feeling claustrophobic in this place. Guess I became so wrapped up in trying to protect you I forgot my own words.'

'What words?'

'I'm not your father, I'm your friend.'

'Or maybe you're just a bit of both. Like a big brother?'

'Yeah. Guess so.'

'So can I assume John is not dead.'

'Don't worry, I didn't kill your boyfriend.'

'He's not my boyfriend.'

'Okay.'

'Logan, when you let someone go, is it easy if... I don't know how to put this. Is it better to break all ties to prevent others getting hurt?'

Logan raised his eyebrow. Then he stared off into the distance.

'It's better to let that person know how you feel.'

'The greatest gift is to love and be loved in return.'

Rogue turned around. Storm in the doorway, smiling at her. Rogue smiled and glanced at the purple teddy in her hand. She stood up and headed out.

'Wish me luck.' she muttered as she headed towards his room.

-xXx-

'_Hey.'_

_She looked up and growled._

'_I see I'm dealing with the Wolverine.'_

_She stood her hands curled into fists._

'_Rogue? It's me, John. Your friend.'_

_She frowned than shook her head. Her senses dulled and she sat back down._

'_John, Storm said no-one should come in here.'_

'_I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf.'_

'_You should be, bub!' she snarled._

'_Rogue, your doing it again.'_

_He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. She resisted the urge to tear him to pieces._

'_John, please!'_

'_Control. You've got it.'_

'_It's so strong.'_

'_Rogue…'_

'_Marie, my name's Marie.'_

_She lifted her head and smiled. He smiled back and sat down next to her._

'_I like Rogue better.'_

'_You would, Pyro.'_

'_So, I heard you punched Cyclops.'_

'_My fist accidentally collided with Scooter's face.'_

'_Yeah, that happens a lot.'_

'_Is he okay?' she whispered._

'_Yeah. But never mind him. Are you okay?'_

'_Me? I'm craving beer.'_

'_That's why I'm here.' He said handing over the six pack in his hand._

_-xXx-_

**A/N: That last part is a made up memory from X1 after Rogue is saved from Magneto. You know when she has Logan's personality.**


	8. Three words, eight letters

Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours.

She stood outside his room. She raised her hand and then lowered it again. It was now or never. She squeezed her eyes shut, held her breath and knocked on his door. She heard footsteps and then there he was. By the looks of it he had showered and was getting ready for bed. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

'Are you coming in?'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she smiled and stepped into his room. As he closed the door she walked over to his bed and sat down. He came over and sat next to her. She closed the gap between them and put her hand on his.

'You wanted to talk?' she whispered.

'Yeah. I want you to tell me what's wrong. And no games this time.'

'Nothing is like it used to be. Sometimes i wish i could turn back time. Impossible as it may seem.'

'Why?'

'So that we had more time.'

'Yesterday, when you kissed me...'

'Yeah?'

'It brought back feelings. I never thought I still had them in me.'

'Feelings?'

He frowned and looked down. She sighed and moved back. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her jeans off. Then she climbed under the covers and lay on his pillow breathing in his scent. He pulled his t-shirt off, threw it on the floor and climbed in. They lay facing each other. then he pulled her closer to him so that their chests touched. Slowly he brought his head down resting his forehead on hers. It felt wonderful. Unlike in the past when one of them had to be fully clothed to do this. Slowly she titled her head up until their lips met. She stayed still, her lips on his, waiting. And then he kissed her back, softly first and then passionately. His hands began to snake under her t-shirt as he undid her bra. She lifted her arms so that her t-shirt could be pulled over her head. This night was not as she planned, but as his hand slid down to remove her underwear, she realized that sometimes it was best to say nothing at all.

-xXx-

'Um...'

'Yeah.'

'That was...' she frowned. How did you deal with the morning after? Especially the first time. 'Amazing.'

He smiled and stroked her cheek. She lay with her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her holding her close. She kissed his neck and tucked her head under chin. His finger traveled further up her face and into her hair. She closed her eyes, feeling sleep wash over her again. If only they still had a telepath who could use cerebro. Maybe they could find a mutant that could help her. Couldn't they? She realized she'd never asked the professor how cerebro worked. Come to think about it she'd never asked the professor anything. Just if he had a cure, if he knew if there was a way to get rid of a power that right now could of saved her life.

'Penny for your thoughts?' he whispered.

'I'm unbelievably stupid.'

He moved his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

'You are beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring, feisty, irritating...'

'Hey!'

He chuckled and kissed her nose.

'But your not stupid Rogue.'

'Your irritating too, you know?'

'Mmhm.'

'You're my first.'

'Really? You never...'

'My powers didn't exactly allow me.'

'What about that time...'

'What?'

'You know...in the bath.' he mumbled.

'You mean where you walked in me, while I was in the bath, and then you couldn't be bothered to leave.'

'You know when you say it like that, it doesn't sound good.'

'Don't get me wrong, it was enjoyable. Most intimate human contact I was ever going to get at that point.'

'I'd like to say your my first...'

'...but we've all heard you and Kitty go at it.'

'Well your the first girl I've seen naked.'

'Bet you enjoyed that.'

'Best body ever.'

'Sicko.'

'Though nothing compares to now.'

She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder. She thought back to that day...

-xXx-

_She felt the water wave in and out of her hair. Her eyes stung, but she kept them open, the soapy water burning them. She wondered if anyone would actually find her. She had left the door unlocked, just incase. But what if no one came? She hoped if she did drown Logan would save her. But she really didn't feel like a few more days with Logan taking over her mind. Last time she'd barely survived the beer cravings and the sudden urge to hit Mr. Summers. No, this time if she was lucky, he'd find her before that. Suddenly her body was pulled out from the water. She gasped as air began to fill her lungs._

_'Rogue? Are you okay?'_

_'Yeah...'_

_She coughed, thumping her lungs to get the water out. She felt something...not someone. She looked around and saw John. His had wrapped a towel around her shoulders so that he could hold her up in the bath without touching her skin._

_'What were you thinking?'_

_'I wasn't. Never do.'_

_She wiped water out of her eyes and smiled at him. He frowned then shrugged._

_'You freak me out. By the way, your really hot.'_

_She realized she was naked, and this was not her boyfriend but her best friend holding her._

_'You pervert! Get out!' she screamed._

_'I just saved your life!'_

_'The question is, why are you checking up on me when I'm in the bath? Couldn't you wait until I got out?'_

_'We both know you would have been dead by then.'_

_She looked down knowing that he might be telling the truth._

_'Just go John.'_

_'No.'_

_'Fuck off now!' she screamed._

_She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip._

_'You and I both know you can't be alone now.'_

_'Then make yourself useful and go stand in the corner.'_

_'Relax.' _

_'What...hey, what do you think...'_

_'Relax.'_

_He climbed into the bath, still fully clothed and sat behind her. He lifted her arms, shifting the towel so that it covered her breasts, but left her back exposed._

_'Lean forward.' he murmured._

_She obliged, closing her eyes and relaxing. He began washing her back gently, avoiding her skin. She had to admit; even though she didn't want to say it out loud, she was glad it had been him that saved her._

-xXx-

Pyro sat in Storm's office waiting for the meeting to begin. He was settled in an armchair, Rogue asleep on his lap. She been feeling tired lately and seemed to sleep a lot. He was worried but didn't let on in case he upset her. She sighed and shifted slightly, causing her hair to fall in her face. He smiled and moved her hair so that he could see her face.

'Ahem.'

Pyro turned his head towards the door. Bobby, Wolverine, Storm and Kitty entered. Storm and Kitty were smiling, Wolverine merely shrugged but Bobby stood at the door looking livid. Instinctively Pyro pulled Rogue closer towards him. Storm sat at her desk while Kitty and Wolverine took seats opposite her desk. Bobby closed the door loudly and marched over to Pyro.

'Get your hands off her!' he growled.

'Bobby, leave it.' whispered Kitty, while staring out of the window.

'I knew it was a bad idea to save you.'

'Bobby!'

'What Kitty? Don't pretend you don't feel the same. After he used you, and now he's using Rogue.'

'I would never do that!'

'Oh and why's that!'

'Because I love her!'

'What?'

'What?'

'Well, well, my boy. This is an unexpected event.'

Pyro's heart stopped beating. He could feel Rogue's stop too. He looked down and saw her looking at him, fear in her eyes. His head snapped up. Magneto stood there in the flesh. He smirked at Pyro and walked into the room. He wore a trench coat, a suit underneath and leaned on a wooden cane. He stopped at Storm's desk and inclined his head. Wolverine and Kitty continued to stare at the window and Bobby had retracted into the corner. Rogue sat up but he carefully pushed her head onto his shoulder, stroking her hair. Magneto took out a folder and put it on Storm's desk.

'That is what you asked for?'

Storm opened the file and rifled through the papers. She frowned now and then, before she eventually nodded.

'Thank you Eric. This is useful. I still don't know why your doing this.'

'These children need a safe haven.'

'And you need money.'

'I have to find somewhere safe, unless you've reconsidered the mansion...'

'NO!'

Rogue shoved herself away from him. He tried to pull her back but she was too fast. She stood in front of Magneto.

'My dear, you look pale...'

Magneto lifted a finger towards her cheek. Wolverine growled, Kitty hissed and he stood up ready to attack his former leader.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' screamed Rogue.

Suddenly her eyes were white. Pyro's nerves rose as he waited for the familiar coughing attack. But it didn't happen. Something worse did. Rogue's body temperature began to rise. Pyro watched, horrorstruck, as flames began to engulf her body. Magneto stepped back.

'What?'

'JOHN, HELP ME!'

Pyro snapped out of his reverie and called the fire away from her. He flinched as she let out a piercing scream. Not now. He pulled the flames away from her, snuffing it out. She moaned before collapsing on the floor. He lifted her in his arms and ran down to the med-lab. He would not lose her.

-xXx-


	9. Reverse order

A/N: Firstly I like cliffhangers. Secondly I at least try to update once a week but I have exams and coursework to finish. I actually want to go to university. Thirdly, Magneto is just swinging by, he started to ask for a part and who was I to refuse. This story is taking so long because I'm trying not to rush. Love you all! And is if you're on livejournal invite join my groups, I don't care what happens in my communities there are no rules…

Reverse order

Pyro sat next to her bed. Despite everyone's protests he held her hand. Wolverine sat on the other side. They both knew that if Rogue's power were back, she would be healed by now. According to Hank, it wasn't her powers but her psyches power's coming back. Which was a bad and a good sign. They all hoped that when Wolverine's power came it would cure her. But there was also the slight chance that Wolverine's power would go as quickly as Pyro's had. Magneto was still in Storm's office. Pyro didn't know why but he knew that there was no way he was getting anywhere knew Rogue. He turned his attention back to her. She lay still, breathing deeply. He carefully moved some of the hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open she turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and moved forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Her eyes traveled to the end of the room.

'Hey Logan.' She whispered.

'Hey kid.'

Wolverine stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and stroked his cheek. Then she turned back to him and brought his hand to her lips planting a careful kiss there.

'I'll check on you later.' Muttered the Wolverine.

He walked out leaving the two of them alone. Pyro stared into her eyes, feeling sad about the fact that he could lose her.

'You said you loved me.' She whispered.

'Yeah, and I meant it.'

'Why do you love me?'

'What?'

'Why do you love me?'

'That's a stupid question.'

'Answer it.'

'I love you because your honest, caring, sweet, beautiful and perfect in everyway. Happy?'

'I love you too.'

'Are you okay?'

'Perfect. Don't worry.'

'How can I not worry, you burst into flames.'

'And last week, I turned into a steel lump.'

'What?'

'I used to absorb Colossus a lot in the danger room.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I hate the pain that I see in your eyes.'

She reached up, putting her hand on his cheek. He smiled and stood up.

'Move up.'

She obliged, shifting so that there was enough space for him to lay on the bed with her. They lay side by side, his arms cradled around her.

'You need to calm down, okay? Take it easy Rogue.'

'I'm going to get angry sometimes.'

'Then think of me. Think of how much I love you and how I can't live without you.'

'Okay, I'll try next time.'

'I hope there isn't a next time.'

'Me too.'

-xXx-

Rogue lay still on her bed. Pyro lay asleep next to her, his arm across her waist. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She felt…weird. Not that she hadn't felt weird since this all started but a kind of weird weird. God, not even her thought's made sense anymore. She sighed and slowly got up from the bed, taking Pyro's arm off her. She slipped her nightgown on and pushed her feet into her slippers. She tipped toed to the door, opening it slowly.

'Going somewhere?'

She winced and turned around. He was still lying down but she could see that his eyes were open.

'I can't sleep.'

'You shouldn't be walking around.'

'Don't you start!'

'Marie…'

'Thinking of you. Staying calm.'

'Good girl. Now, where are you going?'

'I just want to be alone. Just for tonight. I'll be right back.'

'Fair enough. Don't stay out to late.'

'Aye, aye captain!'

He closed his eyes and she walked out. She didn't know where she was going. She just didn't want to feel trapped anymore. She hated the impending doom hanging over her head. She reached outside and opened the doors. She closed them again and walked over to the bench. It was kinda like her claim upon the school. Everyone knew to find her here if all other places failed. She sat down, giving the bench a little pat. She'd miss this place, once this was over.

'May I?'

A shiver ran down her spine and she turned to her left. Magneto stood, still in his coat and suit, eyes twinkling. She wanted to fight, growl, attack, but she didn't have the energy. So she shrugged. He sat down next to her putting his briefcase on the ground.

'I'm sorry to hear about your condition.'

'Mm.'

'Is there no cure?'

'Nope.'

'Have they even tried to find one?'

'Are you implying that Hank doesn't really want to help me? That Warren hasn't been spending every moment trying to fix this!'

'No, I just… never mind, I don't want to upset you.'

'Yet you always do.' She retorted.

'It's unintentional.'

'It's annoying.'

'My apologies.'

'Why are you here?'

'The cure has changed things. There are lots of children running away, they're parents want them to get the cure. They end up on the streets, unable to control there power. I watched a child blow up and entire building.'

'You can't tell me you felt sympathy. Not after being able to watch me die.'

'There are mutant hunters out there. They receive cure guns illegally and chase these scared mutants. I watched that child being dragged away…'

'It reminded you of yourself.'

'Yes.'

'I remember. Strange to say but I know you better than anyone. I lived your life.'

He remained silent and leaned back. She sighed and relaxed a little more, trying to stay calm. Her eyes started to burn and she realized she was crying. She turned her head away from him hoping that he didn't notice.

'Are your powers back?' she mumbled.

'Yes, though not as strong as they used to be. They weren't enough to help that child.'

'I see. So do you plan to stay?'

'Actually I was just leaving. Then I saw you and I thought I'd…'

He stopped talking and turned away. But she knew what he wanted to say.

'You'd thought you'd say goodbye. You're right, we might as well say goodbye. I don't want you to have guilt on conscience when…when I'm dead.'

'Are you scared?'

'Terrified.'

'Rogue?'

She turned to look at him. He wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

'You really are a magnificent person.'

She smiled. He nodded and stood up. Picking up his briefcase, he leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. Then he turned and walked away. She watched him go. Then she laughed and turned her attention to the darkness of the forest.

'You can't be without me for five minutes.'

'Yeah, so?'

She titled her head and giggled. After a minute, John walked out of the forest, scowl on his face. His eyes darted to where Magneto had sat a few minutes ago. She noticed he held onto his Zippo. He sat on the bench and pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and his gaze softened.

'Remember your promise?' he whispered.

'What promise would that be?'

'That you'll fight. That you won't give up.'

'Yes, I remember. I am fighting.'

'Good to know. Now I'm going to promise you something.'

'What?'

'I promise I'll save you.'

'John, come on be serious.'

'I am serious.'

She sighed and moved off his lap. She stood up and paced in the darkness.

'You see this is why! This is why I didn't tell you. Sugar, you need to be able to let me go. I don't want you to be Logan.'

'What…'

'Jean's death is killing him inside. I don't want youto have to suffer for the rest of your life. I know I'm going to die, and you have to remember that to. I don't want false hope. I just want to spend every moment with you.'

Her eyes were wet again. She realized she was crying. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest letting herself go. Ever since this happened she had held back the tears and been strong. Strong so that no-one could see how much she hurt inside. But she did hurt. Deep inside was a pain in her chest that ate away at her everyday. She hated the fact that she was causing other's pain and that seemed to add pain to her chest. She realized that it was him seeing her break down and her crying started again. His arms wrapped tighter around her and she felt him kiss the top of your head.

'Marie?'

She took a deep breath to calm herself. He sighed and titled her head up to him He kissed her nose and took her back to the bench, resettling her on his lap.

'Marie, listen, only when everyone loses hope does this situation become hopeless. And I will never lose hope.'

She rolled her eyes and hiccupped. He chuckled and she blushed. She took another breath and tried again.

'Your too damn stubborn.' she retorted.

'Mm.'

'John.'

'Yeah, babe?'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'I'm cold.'

'Come on, let's get you inside.'

'I love you, John.'

'I love you too Marie.'

-xXx-

A/N: Hehe, this is not the end! My sister read this and thought it was,(the idiot). Thanks for the reviews and please if you have time watch the trailer for this or give some TLC to my other stories. Please x 1000


	10. Faith, trust and pixie dust

Faith, trust and pixie dust

Pyro walked slowly out of the room. He was still a little tired having been up late last night. He shook his head and headed slowly to the kitchen. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. After hearing Rogue talk about her dying made him even more terrified. He had thought nothing could scare him but he realized his greatest fear was that soon he might actually lose the one person who he not only loved but she loved him too. He sighed and collided head first with what felt like a brick wall. Giving his head a rub he looked up. He glared as Bobby smirked at him.

'Yeah, so you finally caught me off guard.' muttered Pyro.

'Bout time.'

'Ha, ha ha. Not funny. Have you seen Rogue?'

'I was just about to ask you the same thing.'

'Excuse me?'

'Don't get all offended Pyro. She is my friend still.'

'Hmph...'

'Hey firefly, popsicle.'

Pyro rolled his eyes. What now? He and Bobby turned to see Wolverine coming out of the kitchen.

'Yeah?' they asked.

'You seen Marie?' growled Logan.

'Nope.' they answered.

Wolverine glared at them. The atmosphere was tense until a young brunette boy bobbed past.

'Hey Jones,' called Bobby, 'You seen Rogue?'

'Music room.'

The three men nodded and headed off in that direction. Pyro wondered what she was doing there. He sighed knowing asking her would probably cause her to bite his head off. They came to the door of the room and could hear the faint tinkling of a piano. They stepped in the room Pyro opened his mouth to get the first word in but stopped as she started to sing. It was beautiful, her voice was an enchanting harmony that seemed to make him feel weak at the knees.

**I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.**

He smiled and sat at the back so that she didn't notice him.

**I'm to tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.**

What the fuck? Thought Pyro. She was singing a peter pan song. Well that's new. He smiled knowing her reason. Rogue didn't want time to keep going..

**I try,  
But its to hard to believe.  
I try,  
****But I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
****I try.  
I try.**

**  
My whole world is changing,  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting,  
But I cant stay and watch the sitting burn;  
Watch it burn.**

**  
'Cause I try,  
But its so hard to believe!  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see.  
I try.  
I try.**

**I try and try,**  
**To understand,  
The distance in between:  
The love I feel,  
The things I fear,  
I dearly say good dream.**

**I can finally see it.**

**Now I have to believe:  
All those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
'Cause I see where you see!  
I'll try.  
I'll try!  
I'll try!  
I'll try-  
To fly.**

She stopped and let out a deep breath. He wanted to say something but decided being sappy in front of Drake would not happen. Logan seemed to think along the same lines. He went over to her and lightly put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Pyro wished he had super-sensitive hearing but once again he was forced to guess. The conversation, if you could call it that, broke apart an Logan kissed her cheek before going away. Pyro shot Bobby a glare. Bobby took the hint and cleared his throat.

'Rogue, Hank called. He's coming back with yesterday's test tonight.'

'Oh thanks Bobby.'

'No problem.'

Bobby squeezed her shoulder and walked out. Pyro stood up and sat next to her. Her fingers hovered over the piano. He looked over and saw that she had her hair in front of her face. He moved her hair back. Her eyes held tears and she bit her lip to keep them back. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest. He leaned over so that his lips were by her ear.

'You don't have to so strong.'

'Yes I do.'

'Just this once, let go. I know you're strong, that's why I love you. But,' he titled her chin so that eyes met, 'you don't have to hold back in front of me.'

She started to shake and wrapped her arms tighter around him. He stroked her hair slowly, murmuring words of comfort. They stayed like that for awhile. It felt like it used too. Just the two of them, alone. He slowly took her hand. It was cold.

'You okay? Your hands are freezing.'

'That's why I'm so worried. Bobby's power shouldn't be coming so soon. What if it's happening faster? John, I can't...'

He pressed his lips against hers to cut her short. She wrapped her arms around him and he tightened his grip around her waist. Her cold tears tickled his face. He held her as tight as he could, willing his body heat to radiate on her.

'Come on we have to see Hank.'

He pulled her up and put an arm around her waist. She lay her head on his chest and they walked towards the infirmary.

-xXx-

Rogue still felt a little cold as she sat in the infirmary. She also felt sick. She sat on the bed, her head leaned against Pyro. He was emitting such a high body temperature she couldn't stop snuggling against him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

'I love you.' he whispered.

'Love you too.'

The door opened and Hank entered with a clip board. She started to feel anxious. Her days could be numbered. Be strong for him, she thought to herself. She sat up, determination spreading inside her.

'What's the problem Hank? I'm still okay right?'

'Actually that's what I want to ask. Are you okay?'

'I'm a little cold and nauseous.'

'Thought so.'

'What!' growled Pyro.

'Calm down John. I have good news.'

'Well?'

'Rogue, you're pregnant.'

Her heart stopped. A baby. She was having a baby. She stared at Hank in wonder.

'Congratulations you two. You'll make wonderful parents.'

Was this possible? Yes, Hank had always told her she'd have at least two years. Two years. It seemed short, cruel. But even if it hurt knowing she wouldn't see her child grow fully she at least knew that Pyro would be there. She blinked and noticed Hank had left. John stood and moved toward the end of the room. Suddenly she felt a panic. Did he want her now? He wasn't the parent type. This could ruin everything.

'John, you...'shit, now she was crying,'...you don't have to...I mean I understand, I just...I really want a baby before...'

'Marry me.'

'Huh?'

He hurried over to her and put his arms around her waist. He touched his forehead to her shoulder blade, turning his head so that his lips brushed against her ear.

'Marie, marry me.'

She smiled and put her arms around him bringing him closer to her.

'Yes.'

-xXx-


	11. Family

Family

'You're so cute when you nervous.' she giggled.

'I'm not nervous.'

'Yeah okay.'

'I'm not.'

Rogue rolled her eyes. They sat together on one of the sofa's in the rec room. Thank god it was late so most students were asleep and only the teachers were still lurking around. With the exception of one student but then again setting Pyro a bed time was asking for trouble. She smiled as Logan, Hank, Bobby, Kitty and Storm entered. They all took seats around her and Pyro. The men, with the exception of Hank, looked anxious while the girls sat with big grins on their face. She carefully nudged Pyro but he had gone pale from Logan's death glare. She giggled.

'Um..so...'

Pyro gulped cleared his throat and took her hand.

'Hank gave us some wonderful news. Rogue's pregnant.'

There was a stunned silence, except once again Hank who merely smirked. Rogue shook her head.

'It's John's by the way. Just to clarify.' she said innocently.

A growl could be heard coming from Logan. Rogue promptly hopped into Pyro's lap so that Logan wouldn't be able to launch himself at him. Logan stood towering over them.

'EXCUSE ME!'

'I'm pregnant. He's the father.' she whispered.

'MARIE! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND.'

'Er..no?'

'YOU SHOULD HAVE USED PROTECTION!'

'Ack! Logan. Can we not have the condom talk now...' she blushed.

'WELL I GUESS IT'S TOO LATE. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?'

'Please stop talking. Don't wind him up.' Pyro whispered so only she could hear.

She smiled and titled her head to the side. Storm and Kitty were in a fit of silently giggles, Hank looked extremely amused and Bobby seemed to be channeling Logan's rage.

'Oops.'

Logan's nostrils flared dangerously. Pyro groaned while Kitty actually fell off her chair.

'OOPS! THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY!'

'Logan children are sleeping. Either leave or stay and act rational.'

Logan balled his hands into fists but sat back down. She smiled and climbed off Pyro's lap and flung her arms around Logan's neck. He put his hands around her waist.

'You make me worry too much kid.'

'Cheer up, you're going to be an uncle.'

He kissed her forehead. She stood up and sat back down next to Pyro.

'One more thing.' muttered Pyro.

He didn't flinch this time when Logan glared at him. Just looked up and took her hand, rubbing it gently.

'I asked Marie to marry me. And she said yes. The wedding is in three weeks.'

'So soon?' whispered Storm.

'The sooner the better. I want this wedding before I became a walrus.' she laughed.

'Well then don't you worry! Kitty and I will organize everything. You need to take it easy.'

'Thanks Storm.'

Storm nodded then she and Kitty headed up to her office. Logan came over.

'Congratulations, kid. Pyro.'

They shook and she had to control her laughter. Logan went off, probably to smoke, drink or all of the above. Hank shook both their hands and moved on. Next it was just them and Bobby. A smirked formed on Pyro's face.

'Could you hurry up? There are things I'd like to do to my fiancé that are not for little boy's eyes.'

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

'By the way Allerdyce I'm waiting for your essay on the French Revolution. It's two days over the deadline.'

'Yeah, yeah. Sorry, but Rogue's cute ass keeps distracting me.'

'Hey! Leave my ass out of this!' she shouted.

Bobby sighed and kissed Rogue on the cheek before running off.

'Congratulations,!' he shouted as he skidded down the hall.

'Coward!' called Pyro.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his lap and let her legs extend across the sofa.

'Do you think we're rushing?'

'No. Unless you feel like that? Do you want to get married after you have the baby?'

'No, definitely before.'

'Okay then. So what is it?'

'They think I'm rushing, don't they?'

'I guess they are a little shocked but they understand.'

'Time isn't on our side.'

'Hey, none of that morbid stuff. Just happy thoughts!'

'You think my butt cute.'

'Every part of you is cute.'

'Shame on you John.'

'What? You can't tell me that's not a compliment.'

'But cute?'

'Okay okay. You're sexy with a cute butt. Better?'

'Much Better.'

'Tired?'

'Exhausted.'

'Go to sleep. I'll carry you up.'

'kay...'

-xXx-

'Hey you!'

Pyro winced. He'd actually thought he'd finally found a hiding place. But apparently Kitty picked up on Logan's hunting skills. She decided that since Rogue needed rest she'd bother him with the plans. Which didn't make him happy. It also didn't help the fact that he really was behind with his homework. Not that he wanted to see that stupid ice-prick. As if it was funny to hand him a box of condums. Drake had no sense of humour.

'Johnny?'

'What Kitty?'

'No need to be so feisty! I just wanted to know about the flowers.'

'Lilies.'

'Oooh. That's so sweet. You know what flowers she likes.' squealed Kitty.

'Take it down a decibel. Please.'

'Sorry Mr Sensitive.'

'Hey! None of that. It's Pyro to you.'

'Aww...we used to be so close...good times, good times.'

'Mm. You done?'

'Ha! No. Theme?'

'Oh come on. Why?'

'Pick something sparky.'

'White and red.'

'YAY!'

'Kitty! My ears!'

'Yeah, yeah. Um...John?'

'Yep?'

'Family...'

'Mm...oh.'

He thought about their families. He didn't really have a family to invite. As for Rogue she never really spoke about her family.

'Just us. The x-men.'

'Okay. Hey I had an idea but I wasn't really sure.'

'What?'

'Should we ask Logan to walk her down the aisle?'

'Er...yeah. Kitty that's brilliant.'

'I know, I know.'

'Could we ask Bobby to be a flower girl.'

'Pyro!'

'Imagine how cute he'd look prancing around in a little white dress.'

'You boys and your vendetta's.'

'Hey Munchkins.'

Pyro looked up from his spot in the cupboard. Rogue smiled at him. He frowned noticing the dark circles under her eyes. Kitty stood up and phased him out. He went over to Rogue and put his arms around her.

'Hey baby. You're freezing.'

'Yeah. Hank's given me a thermal blanket to sleep under.'

'Then why aren't you sleeping?'

She ignored him and turned to Kitty.

'Um...what do you have so far?'

'Logan will walk you down the aisle, Storm and I are maid's of honors, Pete will be best man, Jubilee and Amara will be bridesmaids. I'm short on ring bearers but I like the idea of Hank. And Kurt is happy to come perform the service.'

'Thanks.'

'Thank Pyro. He's been a real star. Anyway, I have to get some things so I'll see you later. Cupboard tommorow, same time Sparky?'

She smiled and skipped off. He chuckled and kissed Rogue's neck. As he looked down he noticed she was crying.

'What is it?'

'I called my parents. They didn't want to come.'

'But didn't you tell them that...about your condition.'

'Yeah and then... I'm so ashamed.'

'Your ashamed, why? You did nothing wrong!'

'No, it's not that it's what they said.'

'Tell me.'

He turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes. He carefully wiped her tears away.

'They said I was the shame of the family for marrying a mutant. Then we had this fight and I told them I never wanted to see them again.'

'Hey it's okay. If you want we can go see them and sort this out.'

'No, I never want to see them again. This is my home now. You're my family.'

'And I'll never leave you.'

She laughed and quickly pecked his lips.

'John?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't like sleeping alone. Mind sitting with me?'

'Sure. Come on.'

He took her hand and headed upstairs.

-xXx-


	12. Everything

A/N: Sorry that this story is coming out so slow. I'm going straight to the wedding now! Fluff alert! Thanks to reviewers especially KatSin who reviewed every chapter in one day. Oh and exams are done so i'm back to writing!

Rogue sat at her dressing table as Storm finished with her hair. It was done in a neat bun, and twined with pearls. Her heart seemed to be bursting with was a soft tinkling of music floating from outside. She looked up and smiled at Storm who smiled back at her.

'You look beautiful, child.'

'Thank you.'

She stood up and looked at her reflection. Her skin was glowing again, her cheeks a soft pink. It emphasized the creamy colour of her strapless dress. She couldn't believe today was her wedding day. She felt extremely lucky and overjoyed that she could be this happy. And for the past week she'd been so nervous that she was going to wake up. But with Pyro's arms laced around her as she slept, she always woke up happy.

'Marie, it's time.' called Kitty from the door.

Both she and Storm wore earthy orange dresses. Like sunset. Like fire. Like him. She nodded and followed the younger girl. Storm held her arm to support her but she didn't need it today. They walked out into the garden's where the wedding was set up. The crowd stood and the music started. Rogue hung back as Storm and Kitty went forward. Logan came out from the mansion and tucked her arm in his. Then he carefully kissed her forehead.

'You look amazing, darlin'. You ready?'

'Yeah. Logan?'

'Mm?'

'Do you think I'm doing the right thing?'

'Sure. You love him right?'

'More than anything.'

'Then why are you worried?'

'Its just guilt.'

'Don't feel guilty kid.'

'Okay.'

He tightened his grip and looked ahead.

'Let's go.'

She nodded and the bridal march started. She walked slowly Logan supporting her. Pyro smiled widely as she walked down the aisle. She reached him and he took her hand. She turned to Logan and went on her toes to kiss his cheek. He squeezed her hand and nodded at Pyro before heading to his seat. Pyro had wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. Kurt began the service but she couldn't pay attention. She was too absorbed by how gorgeous Pyro looked. She'd never seen him in a tux before but she realized now that she should make him wear one more often.

'We will now do the vows.'

She snapped out her reverie and took a deep breath. Don't cry, don't cry. She told herself.

'John, I never thought I could find love. I always believed I had a curse and that no-one would want me. What I should have realized is that I have a gift, but you saw that, and you always made sure I knew that. I love your passion and the way you eyes burn when you look at me. I love you so much and know that. Remember that.'

She felt tears flow and she could swear his eyes were glassy. He squeezed her hand tighter.

'Now you John.'

'Marie, my beautiful Marie. I don't know if I deserve you. I'm an arrogant bastard but only you were ever willing to break through and find the real me. You made me a better person. I won't lose you. I'm going to fight for you with every breath in my body. You are my life. And so is our child. I will always remember that sweet smile, beautiful lips and innocent personality. I love you and I'll never stop loving you.'

Rogue gave a huge sniff just as her heart began doing somersaults. He reached and wiped a tear off her cheek. She looked into the crowd and gave a nervous giggle as she saw the majority of the younger girls crying.

'Anna Marie, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health.'

'I do.'

'And you, St John, will you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health.'

'Yeah. I do.'

'We will now do the rings.'

Kitty handed Rogue the ring and while Pyro received one from Jones.

'Now place the rings on each others fingers as a symbol of your love for each other.'

Hands shaking a little Rogue placed the ring on his finger. He then placed a ring on hers and kissed her hand. Overcome with emotion she melted into those burning eyes. She leaned foreword and through her arms around him, pulling him closer. She kissed him passionately. He chuckled and kissed her back.

'Um…I now pronounce you husband and wife…you could of at least waited.'

She pulled away from John and smiled sheepishly at Kurt.

'Sorry, caught in the moment.' mumbled Pyro.

She blushed as there was a collective 'awe' from the audience. She looked at John who stared at her, eyes full of love. They linked arms and walked down the aisle towards the mansion hall where the reception was being held. They walked slowly. She gazed down and smiled at how perfectly their hands fit. Soon they arrived by the entrance of the hall.

'You ready?' he asked.

'Yeah.' she breathed.

'I love you.'

'I love you too John.'

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He donned his trademark smirk and opened the door. There was applause and confetti. She smiled as they headed to the main table.

-xXx-

(A/N: Skipping the speeches and jump to the first dance. [lyrics])

Rogue watched as the lights dimmed and the band retuned their instruments. John took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She flung her arms around his neck and his hands came around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, stifling her giggles. She had got John Allerdyce to dance. She smiled as their song started.

[Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you]

She gasped recognising the song.

'How did you know?' she breathed.

'Surprisingly I do pay attention to you.'

[You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.]

'You are my light, Marie.'

[You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?]

'It can't be better Johnny. Nothing's better than being with you.'

'It could be better if I could heal you.'

'Hey,' she looked up into his eye's, 'you are my strength.'

'And you're my hope.'

[You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?]

She sighed and buried her head deeper listening not to the band playing the song but to John whispering it to her, his voice soft, every word making her feel complete.

[Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.]

[And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?]

'How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?' he murmured.

[Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?]

The song ended and there was applause she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up at him. She grinned as he took her hand and kissed it.

'Thank you Mr Allerdyce.'

'My pleasure, Mrs Allerdyce.'

'I love that name.'

'So do I Roguey.'

She rolled her eyes while he smirked. He lead her back to the main table to catch her breath. She smiled at Logan who stood in the corner looking pale. She smirked evilly.

'Marie, honey, what are you thinking?'

'Two things, A- Logan can't say no to me today and B- Logan hates dancing.'

John chuckled but let go of her hand.

'Have fun.' he called.

-xXx-

A/N: Ended the wedding on a fun note. That song made me cry!(The song is everything by lifehouse) I wanted to use Aerosmith but that song would have torn me to pieces. Long story short I should have never accepted that slow dance considering I was sober, had I been drunk I wouldn't have cried while dancing! To be fair the guy I was dancing with was singing the song in my ear in this alluring yet sweet husky voice!


	13. In the blink of an eye, you lose

Disclaimer note: I do not own anything used. Except the idea.

* * *

Rogue woke up in a state of bliss. Her wedding had been like a fairytale and her wedding night had been like a dream. Storm had furnished one of the rooms in the teacher's wing for her and John to live in. All their stuff had been moved in and there was easy access to the elevator encase she needed the med-lab. She sighed and stretched contently in her bed. She had nothing to do today since she was getting time off as a honeymoon gift. John wanted to take her to Paris but they decide together that it would be better for her health if they stayed at the mansion. She looked over to him.

He was stretched out on most of the bed, covers kicked off, mouth slightly open. He really was a bed hog. She stood up and reached out for her robe but was suddenly pulled back by a strong arm.

'Johnny!'

'To early.'

She laughed and turned to face him. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling. She moved closer, still facing him and he put his arms around her. She stared at his face just loving how amazingly handsome he was.

'I was going to get us some breakfast.' she whispered.

'No need. Storm brought in some breakfast early this morning. It's over there.'

'It's probably cold by now.'

'It was never warm to begin with.'

'Huh?'

'Muffins, juice, fruit and yogurt. Healthy things for the pregnant lady.'

'Mm.'

She stayed silent for the next few minutes mesmerising his face. He opened his eyes and stared back at her. She noticed how his eyes were more hazel than brown. There was also a hint of red. Not an evil sinister red but a red that matched the colour of flames.

'How do you always know?' she asked.

'Know what?'

'When I'm going out of bed or out of the room? I mean I was so sure that you were sleeping a few minutes ago then I move to get up and you're awake. You're not just pretending to sleep are you?'

'No. It's just…whenever you move away, the world becomes a little colder. You're my sun, my moon, earth and sky.'

She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'God, since when did you became so romantic?'

'I'm actually really poetic, I chose not to show people that side of me.'

'Well, I'm glad I get to see that side.'

'You can see any side of me.'

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she gasped dramatically before slapping his chest.

'You're a pervert.'

'Oh come on Roguey. As my wife you need to please me.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

She smiled and kissed him tentively. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Soon his fingers moved through her hair keeping her head so she couldn't pull away. She moved her hands strategically until it was by his waist. Then she began to tickle him. He jerked away but she climbed on top of him and pinned him down. He tried to get to her hands but couldn't concentrate as she went faster and faster.

'Give?'

'N…no…I…'

'I can do this all day. Now admit that you need to please me. Not the other way around.'

'…Never!'

She yelped as he finally caught her hands and rolled them so that he was now on top. He put his knees on either side so that he didn't put any weight on her and using his hands to pin her above her head, he leaned down to blow on her stomach.

'No, John, no…..No!'

She burst into laughter, shouting and screaming.

'Give?'

'Yes, I give. Now stop before Logan hears you and slices you into little pieces.'

'Okay.'

He rolled off her and then pulled her back into his embrace.

'It was really cute when you danced with Logan.'

'He looked so awkward. He practically begged me not to.'

'Then you had to go for a second dance.'

'They were playing a lovely song. I can't believe Kitty!'

'What happened to Kitty?' he asked.

'You didn't see? She was drunk! Started phasing through random people. Storm had to shoo her to bed before she got stuck in someone.'

'Oh, well I found something funnier…'

'What?'

'Remember that ice sculpture Bobby gave us.'

'Please tell me you didn't…'

'No, one of the kids got their tongue stuck on it. I was trying to melt it off without burning the kid.'

'Oh that's so sweet of you.'

'Marie.' he groaned.

'Sorry, that' s so… good, well done Pyro.'

'Better.'

'Can we get up now?'

'Okay, okay. No point anyway.'

'No point? Sugar, if that's the way you feel I'll just take my shower alone.'

He smirked and practically dragged her out of the bed.

-xXx-

The next five months passed by uneventful. Well, not really. But it was nothing that affected her. With John by her side she was starting to get that she could forget about what was happening. She had year. Hank had promised her a year. She still hadn't told the other's that her condition was terminal. John told her not to since there was nothing terminal about her. She going to live and that was it.

For the first month of their marriage people started catching glimpses of John, the one that Rogue fell in love with. Of course if they mentioned it in front of him, he was likely to punch them. People saw them as inseparable. If you were looking for Rogue, find Pyro and vice versa. Soon she started asking people to call her Marie if they wanted to. Some stuck with Rogue but those who were on the receiving end of her loving side called her Marie. Rogue was a harsh, fierce name that went with her spitfire attitude. Marie was that sweet caring woman whose smile seemed to make the day brighter.

The second and third month saw the return of Pyro. She was suffering from cravings, insomnia, indigestion and headaches. She became needy and with her sickness she was often lethargic. Meaning she was not allowed to move to much. Hank brought equipment from to her room so that she didn't have to go to the med-lab. And John had to carry her to the bathroom, get her food and check her temperature. Most of this happening at three in the morning, meaning he got less sleep and was more likely to burn people. Hence, return of Pyro. Bobby was on the receiving end of these outlashes one danger room session and after taunting Pyro, ending up with a burn on his leg. Of course Rogue was having none of that and kicked him out. Kitty decided to take a picture of 'Pyro gets the couch.' moment.

Of course her outburst was due to she was in her fourth month and was feeling heavy. She shouted at anyone who dared pass her room and breathed to loud. Hank concluded that her Wolverine psyche was still there, although now more personality than power wise. To Pyro's pleasure, sometimes, her libido had increased and Rogue was like a cat in heat. There were good days and bad days. Bad days when she wanted to have sex at four in the morning, good days when they did it once a day and he could actually get to class. She also had more fights with him whenever he brought up… well anything. She couldn't help it. She just felt so frustrated. And sometimes when she looked at the older kids it hurt her heart that she wouldn't see her child grow.

So, five months. Somehow it seemed like another lifetime. She sat on her bed, tear tracks down her face. The door opened but she didn't look up. A warm cloth pressed to her face as someone wiped her tears.

'You'll take care of them, right?' she whispered.

'Of course I will.'

'You promise John?'

'Yes.'

'I feel so tired.'

He pulled back and titled her chin back to look at her. There was worry on his face.

'Hank's on his way.'

'Why?'

'Just…'

'John, you promised. I need to know too.'

'Yesterday, you were so full of energy. You practically bounced around the room. But today, you're eyes have dark circles, you're skin is deathly pale and there are purple bruises on your body. I was talking to Hank in private. He never took into calculation that having a baby would put strain on your disease. And the fact that its twins...'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know. Wait for Hank.'

'Okay.'

'You still look so beautiful.'

'Mm.'

'Marie, I'm not going to lose you.'

'You'll always have me I here.'

She put his hand on his heart. Her arms felt so heavy lately. Her head was swirling again. The room seemed so bright. She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

'They're kicking…Marie?'

'I…'

Why was it so dark suddenly? She heard shouts and noises. Her stomach clenched and it felt like the life was being sucked out of her and yet pushed into her at the same time. Her body felt like it was going through a tug of war. She opened her mouth but the words come out. Then something went into her arm and darkness completely consumed her.

-xXx-

(Pyro POV)

It had been five months that they were married now. With many ups and downs. He stood before their bedroom door and silently prayed. Hopefully she was healthy and in a good mood. He entered slowly and his heart clenched. She was sitting on the bed, propped upright by pillows just examining the ceiling. Tear tracks stained her face. She looked like a ghost. Purple rings under her eyes, her skin was so pale and he could see she was struggling to breath. She had purple bruises all over her arms. Thank god Hank was on his way. He picked up a warm cloth from her bedside table and sat next to her, carefully wiping the tears.

'You'll take care of them, right?' she whispered

'Of course I will.'

'You promise John?'

'Yes.'

'I feel so tired.'

He pulled back and titled her chin back to look at her. It frightened him how tired she looked. Her voice was so weak.

'Hank's on his way.'

'Why?'

'Just…'

'John, you promised. I need to know too.'

'Yesterday, you were so full of energy. You practically bounced around the room. But today, you're eyes have dark circles, you're skin is deathly pale and there are purple bruises on your body. I was talking to Hank in private. He never took into calculation that having a baby would put strain on your disease. And the fact that its twins.'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know. Wait for Hank.'

'Okay.'

'You still look so beautiful.'

'Mm.'

'Marie, I'm not going to lose you.'

'You'll always have me I here.'

That's not what he meant. He meant that he needed her to understand he'd risk it all to save her life. But she looked so sick. She put her hand on his heart then moved his hand to her stomach. He smiled.

'They're kicking…Marie?'

'I…'

Her eyes became unfocused.

'MARIE! MARIE! NO, STAY WITH ME!'

'John?'

He looked to the door. Hank took one look at Marie and rushed to her side. She started to convulse. Angry purple veins formed around her bruises. Hank took out a long needle.

'I'm going to sedate her.'

'Is that safe?'

'No, but it's the only way.'

'Do it.'

Hank nodded and stuck the needle in her arm. Her chest heaved before she fell down peacefully. Hank gathered his equipment and nodded. John took that as a signal they were moving. He scooped up Rogue and followed Hank to the med-lab. He kept his eyes on her face, clinging to her so that he could feel her breathing. As soon as the elevator hit the ground floor, they sped out and hooked her up the machines. Hank went about checking her vitals and John paced for lack of something to do. Storm and Logan entered ten minutes later.

'What happened?' whispered Storm.

'I don't know. One minute she was fine the next she starts shaking.' he muttered.

'I thought she was getting better. This is just a sickness right?'

Logan looked at Hank then him, searching for an explanation. John realised that he and Hank were the only ones that knew.

'Logan, Ro', there's a possibility…'

'Rogues dying.' finished Hank.

Storm gasped and shook her head, Logan went deathly pale. John felt anger fill him.

'It's not over yet. She can still survive this.'

'John, you know her condition.'

'NO!'

Hank sighed and returned to his tending to Rogue. Tears fell from Storm's eyes. Logan reached over and took her in his arms. John tried to calm himself before moving over to them.

'She's known for awhile. Even before I came here. She told me she didn't want anyone to know. She hates people treating her differently. She just wanted to be normal.'

Logan carefully lowered Storm into a chair. Then he turned to John. John saw the pain in Logan's eyes and realised how much he meant to Rogue.

'You think she has a chance.' he asked softly.

'I know that I won't let her die.' whispered John.

'Then I won't give up on her either.'

They both nodded a slient agreement. Then they turned to Hnak. Hank sighed and looked at his clipboard. Then he turned his attention to the two men.

'She in a coma. Her mind has shut down. That way her body can cope with the babies and with the after effects of the cure. I'm going to stay and observe her the whole night. If anything happens I'm going to need to get the babies out. Right now she's stable. One of our new teachers has studied gynaecology. She'll be down to check on Rogue in an hour. John you may stay with her if you keep calm. Storm, Logan, I'm going to ask one of you to leave. The school is still running.'

'I'll go.'

Storm stood and John nodded. She walked over to Rogue and kissed her forehead. Then she left. John pulled a chair next to Rogue and took her hand in his. Logan had taken a seat at the end of the room. It was quiet the only sound was Rogue's breathing. But it was still the best sound in the world. It meant she was still there.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun! What now? Final chapter after this. Will she live or will she die? I'm leaving in suspense until I get some reviews. I think I got 4 reviews for the last chapter. 4! Come on? I really put my heart into that wedding scene.**


	14. Second chances, lesson learned

A/N: Wow, the final chapter. Where to start? Thank you reviewers! You made this a great story. I can't believe how far we've come. Oh what the fuck let's save the thanks til the end.

* * *

There are moments in life where everything hangs in the balance. Where you become unsure of reality and begin to reject. Where you're faced with a decision that you never wanted to make. What do you do in these moments? You can turn away from them and never look back. You can blatantly deny the moment and just let it pass by undecided. You can loud the burden onto someone else thinking they can handle it more than you. Or you can lift you head high and fight. Fight like you've never fought for before. You fight knowing that the options in front of you are not the only options, that is more. With faith there is more. And when you fight through those moments, it's then that you find the miracles.

John had never left her side. He spent every moment with her. His lighter dangled from one hand, ready to flame anyone who suggested he leave her side. He'd made her a promise. He kept his promises. He could have so easily walked away, from that first moment she'd told him. But he didn't. So many times he'd feel pressure, the Pyro inside him telling him that he should just run away. But he pushed at those personae, because he'd made a promise. Now he stood before Hank, faced with one of those moments. Where everything hung in a balance. In this case between life and death.

'Say it again Hank.'

'She's healing.'

'Which means…?'

'Two possibilities, she's recovering from this or it's the final stages of Logan's psyche before she…'

'Don't say it. DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT.'

'John.'

'No, it can't be. She absorbed that boy, um… Dan no, David!'

'He was human. The reverse effect won't work like that.'

'Good to see you have a name for it.' he muttered sarcastically.

'John, you're being unreasonable.'

'Just get out.'

'But…'

'Let's go see Storm. She wanted a team meeting anyway.' whispered Logan.

Hank sighed then nodded following Logan out the room. John tried to calm down again as he took Rogue's hand in his.

She looked so helpless. Tubes in various places, a breathing mask and needles in her skin. He sighed and looked at the foetal monitor. The babies were just fine. The gynaecologist or Leah was astounded that the babies were not in distress. They were healthy despite the fact that Rogue was slowly shutting down. He moved a strand of silver hair from her face and kissed her lips.

'You promised. You're gonna fight. Remember? Please don't leave me.'

-xXx-

John was asleep when it happened. But woke up the instant he felt pressure on his hand. His eyes snapped open. He was shocked by what he saw. Marie was lying staring at the ceiling, talking to Hank, frown on her face. He didn't register what she was saying, all he knew and wanted to know was that she was awake. Hank however noticed John was awake. He smiled, patted Marie on the shoulder and left the room. He stood up to stand by her face. Gently, as if she was porcelain, he kissed her lips.

'Hi.' she whispered.

'I thought… I… for…'

A tear slid from his eye. She smiled and wiped it away.

'I'm okay.'

'How?'

'The babies. Hank just confirmed. They're mutants. One is healing me and the other is helped me control my power.'

'You're power?'

'Cure's gone from my system. But our little baby helped me do what I was always struggling with, control of my skin.'

'That's amazing.'

'You saved me. John, you gave me these two beautiful children inside me and saved my life. Thank you.'

'I'm just glad you're okay.'

'I'm fine, though I've been in labour for the past few minutes…'

'What!'

'Yeah, the doc's just waiting for the right time. You know my hole has to be able to pop them out.'

'Will that be okay, for you?'

'Yeah. I'm fine I promise.'

She took her hand in his. He kissed her lips as Hank and Leah entered. He stared at her noticing how she indeed was sweating and one hand was clutching her stomach. Hank stood by the machines to monitor her heart while Leah propped her legs up.

'You ready, Marie?' called Leah.

'Yeah.'

She breathed and moaned. John took a deep breath as her hand crushed his. Soon there was the sound of crying in the air. But he and Hank watched Marie go pale. She smiled faintly. He leaned over her and kissed her again.

'One more, Marie. Then all the pain stops. Just don't leave me again.'

She nodded and closed her eyes. He tightened his grip. Soon a second cry filled the air. He looked at Marie, she looked so weak. Leah had taken her legs down. John lifted her and shifted behind her, so that she rested between his legs. Her head rested on his shoulder. Leah brought over two blue blankets. Marie groaned.

'Another two Pyro's! Why me?'

John chuckled and kissed her forehead. Hank smiled and took a baby from Leah before handing him to Marie.

'Here.'

Marie took the baby holding him close. Hank handed John the other one. Then Hank moved to clear up the equipment. Leah hovered over Marie.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better.'

'If you feel too weak, we'll get Logan to heal you. We would get the babies to but they're too young for us to tell which one was the healer. I mean they both heal, but I think one heals the mind. Like a telepathic healer.'

'I'm fine Leah. You have to stop spending time with Hank. You're starting to sound like him.'

'Okay, Marie. Excuse me; I have to… spread the news.'

Leah winked then left. After a few minutes Hank left too. Leaving just him and her. John sighed rocking the baby lying on his left arm while holding Marie with his right.

'Johnny?'

'Yeah?'

'Hank told me. How you fought for me.'

'Are you angry?'

'No, sugar I'm so touched that you love me that much.'

'I know you wanted me to let you go, but I couldn't. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, you're as stubborn as me.'

'Guess we're perfect.'

'Or two broken pieces that fit together.'

He smiled and looked at their two boys. Both had brown hair and were small, being premature. And scarily enough both looked like him. He pulled Marie closer and kissed her hair. A silent thank you, ran through his mind that his bad past didn't lead to a loveless future.

-xXx-

Two weeks later Marie was declared healthy and fit to move on her own again. Which worked as she was sick of wheelchairs and hospitals. The moment Hank told her she screamed and jumped up and down before leaping onto John, who said a silent thank you he wasn't holding the babies. After a long passionate kiss, John pulled away and had to remind her that now was not the time to make more children. She chuckled and they took the children to their room. She gasped as she entered. There were two little cribs decorated with blue and on the floor there was an assortment of toys.

'John?'

'Don't look at me, this was all Kitty.'

'Wow.'

'Do you wanna change?'

'Huh?'

'The gang is waiting down stairs. Angel and Jubilee took the kids on a school trip, but they say they'll come see the babies soon.'

'Again, huh?'

'You have to introduce the newest x-men.'

'Oh! Yeah. Just let me…'

She headed into the bathroom and washed her face. Then she pulled off her t-shirt and sweats, opting rather for a green summer dress. Then she let her hair cascade over her shoulders. Finally pulling on flip-flops, she came out and went to pick up a baby. John smiled and picked up another. They walked slowly to the rec room. She smiled as she entered. Kitty and Bobby sat on one couch, Storm and Logan on the other. Hank and Leah leaned by the window. Marie and John took a seat on the unoccupied couch, in the center of everyone. Marie took a deep breath.

'Everyone this is Jacob Xavier Allerdyce and Jason Scott Allerdyce.'

'Oh god how will we tell them apart!' cried Kitty.

'That's easy. Jason has brown/green eyes and Jacob has pure brown eyes.'

'They're beautiful Marie.' whispered Logan.

She smiled and walked over to him, putting Jason in his arms.

'This little one healed me. We ran some tests. Hank's theory is it's from your mutation. I want you and Storm to be his godparents.'

'Marie…I…thank you.'

'I am honoured Marie.' whispered Storm.

Marie smiled and hugged Storm, and then gave Logan a kiss. She left Jason with him. Then John turned to Kitty.

'Kitty, we want you and Hank to be Jake's godparents.'

Kitty smiled and jumped up and down. Then she rushed over to John and took Jacob. Hank nodded and Marie was sure she saw a tear in his eye. Then Marie turned to Bobby.

'Yeah, It's just…'

'It's okay Marie. I know what Hank's done for you.'

John walked up to Bobby, handing him a paper.

'My assignment. Sorry it's late. And, friends?'

Bobby nodded and they shook hands. Marie turned to everyone else.

'You saw that right? I'm not imagining things!'

They all chuckled and John came and pulled her into a hug.

'You're crazy baby. Bobby doesn't need to worry, we'll have more children soon.'

'You're unbelievable.'

'I know.'

He nipped her ear causing her to giggle. She sighed and looked at the sun shining outside.

'Kitty and Logan could you baby-sit for awhile?'

'Sure kid.'

'Yeah, like go rest or you know.'

Kitty wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Marie simply rolled her eyes. Then she took John's hand and they went outside. She walked towards her bench, taking in the grounds, the grass, the sky. She sat down and burst out laughing as he immediately pulled her onto his lap.

'What's wrong John?'

'Nothing.'

'I see how you look at me.'

'It's just you seem so unreal. Like any moment I'll wake up back in the med lab and you'll still be lying there.'

'It's real sugar. I'm real. My heart is beating, I'm alive.'

'I know, it's just scary.'

'Believe me I know. I feel like I cheated death and it's coming back to haunt me.'

'Not while I'm around.'

'My big strong man.'

'My sweet little angel.'

She smiled and kissed him.

'I love you John Allerdyce.'

'I love you Marie Allerdyce and I know what you've done.'

'What?'

'You left Logan and Kitty with the twins knowing they needed changing.'

'You don't know hard it is since you've made me do both of them.'

'I'm sorry, forgive me?'

'Just this once. Think they can do it.'

'Yup, they're the x-men.'

'Saving lives…'

'And changing diapers, one baby at a time.'

-xXx

**Lesson Learned.**

A/N: If you paid any attention to the title of the story you'd know why I put lesson learned. Hehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wasn't sure how to end this but I decided happy is a good start. So? Anyway I have like six other stories to tackle so bye-bye unless you're sweet enough to review my other stories.


End file.
